Sex Education
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Hange attempts to teach sex ed to the Survey Corps members. Jean is creeped out, Sasha loses her appetite for the first time, Connie is scarred for life, while Eren and Mikasa start growing sexually attracted to each other through the classes. Eremika, please leave a review, thanks! No flames, this is a oneshot, also made for Tumblr.


**Author's Note: I'm not sure when this takes place, and yes I know videos don't exist in these times, but just roll with it, its all in good fun.**

It was a typical, warm Spring day inside Wall Maria. The Survey Corps members trained outside, while Levi and Hange watched.

"It's really warm out today...", said Armin. "It's not too bad", said Mikasa. Eren looked at her, concerned. She was sweating a bit, and did look hot.

But she refused to take off her scarf. He sighed. That stupid scarf. He didn't understand why she refused to remove it, even when it was hot outside.

"Mikasa, take that scarf off. You'll get sick", Eren said, worried. "I'm fine, Eren", assured Mikasa.

Eren glared, why was she so difficult? It frustrated him. "I said take it off!", he demanded, angrily. Mikasa blinked, looking at him.

She didn't understand why he got so angry. "Eren...", she said. "Mikasa, come on. I don't want you collapsing. It's not going to vanish", Eren's tone had calmed down, but he looked worried still.

"Eren, I told you I'm fine", Mikasa insisted, stubbornly. She went to walk away.

"Mikasa, wait!", Eren grabbed her scarf, and just as he pulled he suddenly slipped. They both fell on the ground, Mikasa on top of Eren.

Eren opened his eyes, and he instantly turned red, Mikasa's breasts were just under his chin, and her face was inches from his.

Everyone starred. Armin sweat dropped, but slightly grinned. Jean frowned, a look of complete jealously on his face.

He was practically green.

Connie and Sasha both snickered.

Mikasa was blushing too, but there was this look in her eyes. Eren couldn't place it.

"Eren...", said Mikasa, softly. Eren's heart pounded. "Uh...sorry!", Eren sat up, as Mikasa got off of him.

They were both bright red, Mikasa still starring at him. Eren glanced at her, nervously.

'Why the hell does she keep starring?!', he thought,

It was no secret the two had a crush on each other.

But Eren was extremely dense and nervous about it.

Levi sighed, watching. "Stupid kids...Hange, I got a new assignment for you", Levi said.

"Oh? What is it?", asked Hange, excited.

"Do me a favor four eyes, and teach those brats sex education", replied Levi. Hange looked at Levi, her goofy grin remained but her eyes filled with confusion.

"Huh?", she asked, tilting her head at his odd request. "Look, they're all teenagers, they all grew up in a fucked world and could never properly learn about it", Levi explained, glaring.

"And you want me...?", asked Hange nervously, pointing at herself.

"I figure this is closer to your area, you're so obsessed with science and such. Besides, the last thing we need is one of our female comrades pregnant", Levi said.

He eyed Eren and Mikasa as he said this. "Ohhh you think those two might...", Hange said.

Levi nodded. "Well...okay! Leave it to me!", Hange said, grinning. "Don't fuck this up", Levi said, he then left.

"Don't worry about a thing!", Hange waved, but as soon as he left, she looked terrified.

"Oh man..how am I gonna teach a bunch of teenagers this? I'm a expert in Titan behavior! Not human behavior...", Hange sighed.

A while later, the group were in the classroom.

"Any idea why Hange called us for a class on a break?", asked Connie.

"No idea", shrugged Krista. "Some titan bs most likely", sighed Ymir.

"I hope she doesn't bring in another jar of titan fingernails...", Jean shuddered. "It wasn't as bad as when she made us dissect a titan tongue", admitted Sasha, eating ramen.

"How can you eat and talk about that without throwing up?", asked Marco.

"Nothing makes me lose my appetite!", Sasha replied, cheerfully.

"Maybe Hange found out something new...about the titans", Eren wondered. "It's possible, I can't guess why else she'd make a sudden class like this...", said Mikasa.

"What could it be though?", asked Eren.

"Maybe...a new weapon", thought Armin. Eren looked at him. "A new weapon? This soon?", asked Mikasa.

Hange entered the room then, looking nervous.

She set a bunch of thick books on the desk, facing the class.

"Okay...so sorry to pull you all from your break! But for the next three days, we'll be doing this class", she said.

"And what class is this?", asked Reiner, sitting in the back with Bertolt and Annie.

"Uh...what class?", Hange looked nervous again. She even gulped.

"Well, that would be Sex Education of course!", she revealed.

"WHAT?!", most of the class yelled. Mikasa turned bright red, while Eren blushed as well.

"Say what now?", asked Annie.

"Well, since you are all teenagers and none of you ever learned this type of stuff, Levi thinks I should teach you", replied Hange.

"No offense Hange, but we're too busy fighting titans to worry about this kind of stuff", said Bertolt.

"Too bad, you're learning. In fact, studies have shown in human behavior, when humans are more in danger they often think of sex more. Sort of a last chance type of thinking, then again others think it has to do with the need to reproduce", Hange explained.

"Question, just how long will these classes last?", asked Connie.

"They last an hour at a time", replied Hange. "So, we'll start here", started Hange.

"So, let's start with the human body parts!", she said. "Oh god..", Eren looked like he was in hell.

"So, let's start here...", Hange got something out of her desk.

"We'll start with a visual, this is what male genitalia looks like", Hange set a cucumber on the table.

They all starred at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy?! No dick is that big!", Reiner yelled.

"We're studying humans, not titans!", added Jean.

"Ah, sorry! Good point! Let's just cut this down...", Hange got out a knife, and cut it in half.

They all freaked, making horrified faces since it was supposed to be a 'penis'.

Sasha suddenly turned white and nearly puked.

"I'm not so hungry anymore...", she moaned, setting her ramen down.

"Something tells me Hange doesn't know much about this...", Mikasa said, as Armin looked sick too.

"Huh? Why are you all freaked out? It's just a cucumber", said Hange, scratching her head.

"You made us think of it as a dick, and then you cut it in half!", yelled Jean.

"Of course we're freaked out!", added Reiner.

"Oh of course, sorry! Haha...I'm new to this too", Hange chuckled.

"Great, not only are we being forced to sit with a group of people and discuss sex, but we're not getting very accurate information", Ymir said.

"Okay, let's try this again! So the male genitalia is more closer to 8 inches long", said Hange.

"To give you a better idea, size can vary. Any guys here know their sizes?", asked Hange.

"You didn't seriously just ask us that, did you?", asked Eren, very red.

"What's wrong, Jaeger? You got a small sick?", asked Jean.

"NO! Its just no one's business I'm 9 inches!", Eren yelled back, but then he panicked.

"Really? You're bullshitting", said Jean. Mikasa looked at Eren, she was blushing.

"It's true!", Eren growled. "I don't believe it, you two even argue over... _this?"_ asked Mikasa, but she was still blushing.

"Well I'm the same size, so we're even", Jean bragged, he glanced but saw Mikasa was still blushing at Eren.

He sighed, depressed.

"Armin?", asked Hange. "Uh...I'd rather not say", admitted Armin, looking embarrassed.

"Come on, are you a man or what Armin?", asked Reiner.

Armin looked down, he then muttered something.

"Didn't catch that Armin", said Hange. "S-Six inches...", Armin mumbled.

"That's what I expected", teased Connie.

Armin whined. "All right, let's move on!", said Hange.

A while later, Eren was sinking down between Armin and Mikasa.

"Now that we've discussed the body parts, let's move on to when we mature and start feeling sexual urges...", said Hange.

"This is so uncomfortable...", Armin cringed. "I'd rather be out killing titans any day", Eren agreed, pale.

"Don't you think you're both overreacting a bit?", asked Mikasa.

"You're not uncomfortable at all?!", asked Eren. Mikasa blinked, her face a little red.

"Only a little...", she admitted, blushing.

"Its just awkward as hell sitting in a room with 10 people listening to sex information...", Armin said.

"It only feels awkward with everyone else...I don't really feel awkward around Eren..", admitted Mikasa, blushing more.

Eren blinked, looking at her, as he turned red as well. "What the heck does that mean?", he asked.

Mikasa didn't say anything, still blushing. "Well its awkward for me", Eren scoffed, crossing his arms.

Mikasa looked at him, there was...an almost hurt look in her eyes. "I see...", she said softly.

"Pay attention now! So, males usually start feeling sexual urges younger than females. Roughly around 12 years old, while girls don't start until 14", Hange continued.

"I'm in hell", said Bertolt. "This is stupid, we're older than some here, we already know all this", growled Reiner.

"So, that's all for today. Our next class will be tomorrow at 2 PM", said Hange.

The class emptied faster than lightening.

"Ugh I thought that would never end!", groaned Eren. "Was it really that awkward, Eren?", asked Mikasa quietly.

"Well of course! Wasn't it for you?!", asked Eren. Mikasa looked away, not saying anything.

The two walked down the hall alone. Mikasa kept blushing.

"Eren...", she started. "Yeah?", asked Eren.

"Was it awkward because I was there? Or because everyone else was there?", Mikasa asked.

"Why do you keep bringing it up?! I wanna erase it from my memory!", Eren complained.

Mikasa looked down. "Never mind...", she finally said. Eren looked at her, seeing the slightly sad look in her eyes.

"Mikasa...", he sighed, stopping. Mikasa blinked.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you", he asked. "Nothing's bothering me", assured Mikasa, looking away.

"You've been acting weird lately, just tell me", Eren insisted.

Mikasa blushed. "Eren...how do you see me?", she asked. Eren blinked. "You're my best friend, Mikasa. Aside from Armin, you've been with me the longest...", he replied.

Mikasa held a piece of her red scarf. "So...anything else?", she asked. Eren didn't reply.

"Why are you asking?", he asked.

Mikasa looked down, and instead of answering, she suddenly did something unexpected.

She kissed Eren. Eren's eyes grew wide in shock, but as he tasted her cherry flavored lips, he relaxed.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her back.

Mikasa gently broke the kiss to catch her breath. "Mikasa...", said Eren softly, surprised.

"I'm sorry Eren...I just...I...", Mikasa cried, blushing. "Mikasa...", Eren placed his hand over her cheek.

Mikasa looked at him. "I've always loved you...", he said. Mikasa's eyes lit up, and she smiled. Wider than Eren ever saw her smile.

"Eren...", she cried. Eren smiled, and pulled her close. The two kissed again.

By the next day, they were in the second class.

"Welcome back students! So, today we will be discussing sexual positions and a woman's period", said Hange.

"Seriously?!", Marco gawked, scared.

"This torture gets worse every time", groaned Jean. "What's a woman's period?", asked Eren, oblivious.

"What?! Eren, you don't know?", asked Mikasa, shocked.

"Should I..?", asked Eren. Mikasa looked at him, surprised.

"So, we'll start with a woman's period. For guys here who don't know, a woman's vagina bleeds every month, for five days", said Hange.

Eren blinked, and then he turned white.

"WHAT?!", he asked. Everyone starred. "You didn't know that?", asked Annie, frowning.

"Well of course not!", Eren yelled. "Seriously? You really are a little brat", scoffed Jean.

Eren glared.

"What is the purpose of it anyway? How the heck aren't girls dead from bleeding for five days?", asked Eren.

"When a girl gets her period, it simply means she's able to have children", replied Hange.

"Now, let's move onto sexual positions", said Hange. Eren and Mikasa both blushed, glancing at each other.

Throughout most of the rest of the class, Eren and Mikasa kept blushing. Even though Levi wanted these classes to keep Eren and Mikasa apart, they were only making them closer.

Both romantically and sexually.

The class soon ended, once again the class cleared out quickly.

"Thank god we only have one lesson left", sighed Armin. "It gets more awkward every time", added Sasha.

"We'll catch up with you guys, later", Eren said then. Armin and Sasha blinked. "Okay...", they said.

Eren and Mikasa went to a quiet room, where there were some bookshelves and a window.

Neither had to say anything, they simply started kissing, much more deeper this time.

Eren pulled Mikasa close, as their kiss deepened. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Mikasa was blushing, but she was also relaxed as the two continued.

She then wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, deepening the kiss even more.

They had been holding back their feelings for much too long.

Eren blushed, as he slowly moved his hand up. He then gently cupped Mikasa's left breast.

Mikasa moaned softly in surprised, as she broke the kiss to catch her breath. "Eren...", she mused, that look still in her eyes.

They both panted, and Eren kept his hand on her breast.

Mikasa blushed. "You can s-squeeze it...", she requested, blushing. Eren blushed, her voice sounded so sexy and cute.

He very gently squeezed her breast, and Mikasa cried out, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Is...is that okay?", asked Eren nervously.

"A little harder...", replied Mikasa, she was bright red. Eren did this, and Mikasa cried out, louder this time. Eren blushed, her moans turned him on to no end.

"Well look at you two", a voice said.

Eren and Mikasa both jumped, blushing seeing Reiner, Ymir and Bertolt all grinning.

Mikasa glared. "It was obvious something was going on between you two lovebirds", grinned Ymir.

"OUT!", in a flash, Mikasa punched all three of them, throwing Reiner out into the hallway, creating a hole in the wall.

By the next day, it was the final class. Eren and Mikasa both blushed, sitting next to each other.

Sasha sat down, with a chocolate bar.

"You seriously brought food?", asked Connie. "I can't imagine how much worse these classes can get, I can handle it", assured Sasha.

"Last class today! So today, we'll be discussing childbirth and pregnancy", said Hange. Sasha paled, and stopped chewing her candy bar.

"You were saying?", said Connie.

Sasha sighed. "So, we'll start with a chilbirth video, shall we?", asked Hange. "Oh god, she isn't...", Jean looked panicked.

"She wouldn't show us a video, would she?!", asked Reiner.

"Hange's torture is merciless, she sure as hell would", Eren said, nervously.

"Why do guys get so freaked out when it comes to pregnancy and childbirth?", asked Krista. Mikasa shrugged, agreeing with Krista.

"Because boys like to act tough, but they're really just babies", Annie commented. "We're not babies!", Eren growled.

"Then prove it", said Mikasa. Eren looked at her, nervous. "Don't cringe or get freaked out through the video. Be mature", she challenged.

"I'm in! Let's see how mature you boys can be!", grinned Ymir.

Eren gulped. Jean and Marco looked scared to death.

"All right! Challenge accepted! We can prove to these girls, we men are strong!", Eren said, confident.

"Eren, you really don't know the type of challenge you're accepting", said Armin, nervous.

"If I can kill all the titans, I can handle a stupid birth video", Eren said, cockily. "He signed his death waver...", Bertolt said.

"All right, let's play the video!", said Hange, cheerfully.

The video started.

"Now, as you can see the mother suffers a lot of pain, called contractions", Hange said.

Eren almost cringed, but restrained himself. "That...looks really painful", Armin said, scared.

"It's what women got through, who's strong now?", asked Mikasa.

"It's...it can't be THAT bad!", Eren stammered, when the mother on the video suddenly screamed.

Eren flinched, but kept as calm as possible, although was sweating like crazy.

"After hours of this pain, the mother's water breaks and has to start pushing the baby out, as you can see there's tons of blood", Hange continued.

Eren turned white, while Armin tried to look mature but failed badly.

"After a struggle, the baby's head starts to crown...", said Hange.

"Fuck this! I can't act calm watching this!", Eren broke then, wanting to hide.

"I knew you couldn't handle it", grinned Annie. "Nah, fuck it, I'm out of here!", Jean got up.

"Don't leave me behind!", pleaded Marco, grabbing Jean's shirt.

"How are you girls not freaked out?!", asked Connie.

"Why would we be freaked out? It's natural", Mikasa said, very mature about it.

"Because it looks like something out of a horror movie!", Eren yelled, freaked.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat, again...", groaned Sasha, looking green.

"Are we sure Sasha is a girl?", asked Ymir. "I just happen to be a girl who is freaked out by this! Not all girls are the same!", Sasha defended, embarrassed.

"It does really like like something out of a horror movie, like some alien movie", said Armin, scared.

"Seriously?", asked Mikasa, frowning. "I can at least give women respect...to be able to do this..", admitted Reiner, very white while Bertolt looked on the verge of tears from how freaked out he was.

"Tell me when its over, Mikasa!", Eren whined, as he hid his face in a book.

"Okay. It's over", Mikasa lied. Eren peeked from his book, and yelled.

"You liar!", he yelled, sweating and very pale.

Mikasa felt like she was sitting in a horror movie with a little kid. She just sat, mature watching it with little reaction while Eren freaked beside her.

"Okay, its over", Mikasa said. "I don't believe you", Eren growled.

"It is, the baby's out", Mikasa insisted. Eren peeked, nervously and sighed in relief, seeing a baby wrapped in a blanket on screen.

"It should be illegal to show teenagers this...", he groaned. Mikasa blushed slightly.

"You have to admit the baby is really cute", she said. Eren blinked, looking at her.

"I didn't think you were into that stuff...", he admitted. Sometimes it was easy to forget Mikasa was a girl since she was so strong.

"I am...I always wanted to be a mother", admitted Mikasa. Eren looked at her, surprised.

"You'd want...to go through all that?", he asked. Mikasa gave a small nod. "Having a child in the end is worth it", she admitted.

Eren looked at her softly, he never knew Mikasa had this side.

"Okay, let's move on and watch another video of a triplet birth!", said Hange.

"NOPE!", yelled Jean. "Fuck this, we're out!", Marco added, as the class began to clear.

"Fuck this, we're done!", added Reiner. "Wusses", sneered Annie.


End file.
